Una gran ayuda
by Marinuqui
Summary: Emma necesita la ayuda de Shelby para superar la ruptura con Will, y la morena la va a ayudar con mucho gusto... Femmeslash.


_**Disclaimer: "Este fic participa en el reto "¡Feliz año nuevo!" del foro "Historias por contar"**_

_**Género: Romance.**_

_**Pareja: Emma Pillsbury y Shelby Corcorán.**_

_**Pareja propuesta por HERM-GIN**_

_**Rating: "T".**_

_**Palabras: 2140 sin contar notas de autora y demás.**_

Emma se hizo a un lado con una sonrisa en su rostro. Shelby sonrió un poco, azorada, mirando hacia los lados y adentrándose en la entrada de la casa, quedándose a unos pasos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Una sonrisa se amoldó en su rostro cuando descubrió que el marido de la mujer no se encontraba en casa. Pese a su buena relación con Will, no se terminaba de sentir a gusto, y menos después de haber defendido a la pelirroja de las palabras del hombre que, herido, una noche salió de la casa con sus maletas en la mano.

Sabía perfectamente que Emma y Will eran la pareja perfecta, pero por una razón que ni ella misma era capaz de comprender, no le terminaba de agradar el hombre, que no parecía entender las obsesiones de su esposa. Y por esa misma razón, los dos se habían separado temporalmente, dándose así un tiempo, saliendo con otras personas y demás. Will no había salido con nadie, y Emma mucho menos, pero eso no quitaba que la mujer se percatase de que él se estaba llevando muy bien con una nueva compañera.

Y un día, por la calle, las dos chocaron. Fue pura casualidad, y la madre de Rachel lo agradecía mucho. Al principio le costó reconocerla, aunque rápidamente la relacionó con la mujer de Will. Y como la profesora de Rachel y de Quinn. Emma, en cambio, supo al instante de quien se trataba. Al fin y al cabo, no olvidaba que había vivido la morena un idilio con él. Pero por una extraña razón, las dos decidieron tomar un café y charlar sobre sus vidas.

La madre de Rachel le explicó a la otra que había vuelto a Ohio para que Quinn pudiese ver a su hija, que al fin y al cabo, era lo mejor y lo que consideraba adecuado. Emma en ese instante se percató que no era la misma mujer que conocieron todos anteriormente. No era esa mujer que parecía ser capaz de dejar a un niño por su complejidad, y eso era algo que hizo que la pelirroja sonriese. Esta le explicó a la otra que había decidido tomarse un tiempo con Will, cosa que sorprendió a la otra. ¿Cómo es que la pareja perfecta había dejado su magnífica relación?

Emma la hizo pasar al salón, donde Shelby dejó sus pertenencias en el sillón mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. La pelirroja sonrió ante ese hecho, cogiendo dos copas y un vino que guardaba para ocasiones especiales. Y esa lo era. Iba a empezar una relación amistosa con esa mujer y tenía que celebrarlo de alguna manera u otra. Además de que estaba recibiendo mucho apoyo por parte de la morena, y eso le hacía sentirse menos sola y mucho mejor. Echaba de menos al que era su marido, pero cuando estaba con ella, ese dolor pasaba a un segundo plano. Y para sorpresa de muchos, se relajaba.

Si al principio se comportaba de manera seria y con una tensión que se notaba en el ambiente, con esa mujer todo cambiaba. Ya no se sentía tan cohibida, y conseguía sonar más relajada de lo que jamás hubiese llegado a ser con Will. Pero la razón era que él, por mucho que intentase no hacerlo, la juzgaba. La juzgaba como si fuese algo malo lo que hiciese. Como si fuese malo ser como era ella. En cambio, Shelby sabía hacerle darse cuenta de que todo no era perfecto, pero tampoco era tan malo ser como lo era ella. Sabía comprenderla. Sabía, simplemente, ponerse en su lugar. En el mundo mundano, eso se conocía como "empatía"

― ¿Estás bien? ―Dejó escapar con una suave sonrisa la morena, clavando sus ojos negros en los de Emma, la que se removió, colocándose al lado de la otra―. Pareces cansada. Y sé que la época de navidad es muy intensa pero…

―Llevo pensando en lo que hablé con Will…Quizás necesite ayuda psicológica.

―O que él sepa entenderte mejor―musitó la mujer con fuerza, colocándose a la altura de la otra y mirándola de manera tan penetrante que algo se removió en el interior de la otra―. Debería ayudarte más, y no juzgarte todo el rato. No te mereces que te trate de esa manera, Em. No lo mereces.

La pelirroja se estremeció ante ese diminutivo de su nombre. ¡Le sonaba tan sumamente infantil! Pero se le hacía encantador, sobre todo viniendo de ella. Se le hacía algo que le enternecía por completo, por lo que solo se vio capaz de sonreír.

―Parece como si me conocieses de toda la vida.

―Quizás era así y lo único que se interpuso fue él… "El hombre"

Emma rio por lo bajo. Le hacía gracia que le llamase así, más que nada porque le recordaba a las novelas de Sherlock Holmes, donde Irene Adler era "la mujer". Tomó la copa de cristal y vertió en ella un poco de vino de tonalidad rojiza. Shelby no apartaba la vista de ella, poniendo un poco nerviosa a la de cabello rojo, rojo vivo. Y aunque era un gesto inocente, era algo que podía con la muchacha. ¿Por qué le causaba esa sensación la madre de Rachel? ¿Por qué le parecía que había algo extraño en su forma de mirarla?

―O puede que teníamos que esperar al momento oportuno.

―Sigo pensando que fue cosa de él. Si te das cuenta, seguro que nos hubiésemos llevado bien.

―No lo creo, Shelby. En esa época no solo fue el hecho de que te liases con Will, sino tu esencia en sí. Te consideraba demasiado egoísta, siendo honesta.

―Y yo a ti demasiado obsesionada con él, aunque admito que es muy guapo.

Y era cierto. Will era muy guapo. Era de esos profesores que con lo guapo que era podía enamorar a cualquier adolescente, y también a cualquier profesora. Las dos sabían lo que era eso. Una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de ambas, y el silencio las inundó de nuevo. Pero enseguida sería roto por una propuesta la mar de interesante.

―Te noto algo tensa, Em…

― ¿De verdad? ―Inquirió la aludida, carraspeando y dejando la copa sobre la mesa―. Serán los nervios, que están a flor de piel.

― ¿Por qué?

La pregunta quedó en el aire, encontrándose sus miradas de nuevo. Había algo en la mirada de Corcorán que causó que un escalofrío recorriese toda la columna vertebral de la otra. ¿Qué narices estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué estaba empezando a sentir que le faltaba el aire? ¿Por qué se empezaba a ahogar? Dejó escapar el aire poco a poco, procurando parecer que estaba tranquila y que nada le afectaba. Pero le afectaban tantas cosas que se empezaba a marear.

―No lo sé…Quizás es porque esta noche la voy a pasar sin él. Y es nochebuena.

― ¿Me dejarías intentar ayudarte?

Dejó su copa a un lado y se levantó, colocándose de espaldas a la pelirroja. Apartó su corta melena lo suficiente como para tener los hombros a su disposición. Y toda la escena cambió por completo. El ambiente ya no era relajado, ni mucho menos.

Bajó un poco la camisa con el fin de que quedasen los hombros al descubierto. Sin embargo, se mordió el labio, pensando que así no era suficiente. Tiró de los brazos de la mujer, colocándolos hacia arriba para así poder tirar mejor de la camisa y sacársela. Emma tragó saliva, confundida, aunque se dejó hacer con facilidad. En otro momento se hubiese negado por razones obvias, pero para su sorpresa, no le molestaba que su compañera se tomase esas libertades. No le molestaba para nada.

Quedó la parte de su cuerpo descubierta y Shelby no pudo evitar entreabrir los labios, con una especie de calo recorriéndole todo su cuerpo. Podía percatarse de que los pechos de la pelirroja eran pequeños, aunque tersos, cubiertos por un sujetador blanco y sencillo, para nada de toque sensual. Pero se le hacía completamente irresistible. ¿Qué le sucedía? No tenía ni idea, pero algo se apoderó de ella en el mismo momento que se percató de que sus dedos rozaban la piel blanquecina de la otra con facilidad.

Sus dedos se desplazaron entonces a los hombros, empezando a hacer movimientos de muñeca, masajeando atentamente a la pelirroja para poder ayudarla con esa angustia que debía sentir ante la falta de su marido. La pelirroja cerró los párpados, absorta en esos movimientos que le causaban tanto placer. Ahogó un gemido, procurando que la otra no se percatase de que se estaba excitando con esos movimientos, pero le resultaba difícil teniendo en cuenta que sentía la respiración de ella en su nuca. Al igual que podía sentir como ella abrí la boca, dejando escapar el aliento. Parecía que quisiese decir algo, pero no estaba dispuesta a estar escuchándola en ese instante. No si podía dejarse llevar.

Shelby continuó con el masaje, percatándose de que la otra parecía ida. Creía que se iba a morir de puro placer cuando el deseo hacía mella en ella. Aún recordaba cómo, entre las sombras, se percató de que su hija se encontraba más cerca de lo normal de la madre de Beth. Demasiado cerca. Y de que sonreían tontamente y se dedicaban caricias que parecían estar a punto de parecer desapercibidas. Eran sutiles. Eran encantadoras. Eran completamente distintas a lo que nunca había llegado a presenciar. Y cuando contempló que su hija besaba los labios de la rubia, se preguntó cómo debía ser el deseo entre dos mujeres, aunque supo apartarse a tiempo y evitar ser descubierta. Ahora, masajeando la fina espalda de Emma, se percató de que todo podía ser igual que con un hombre, o incluso, mucho mejor.

Se mordió el labio, pero su ansiedad por sentir a la pelirroja incrementó cuando esta no pudo evitar soltar un gemido por la pura satisfacción que estaba sintiendo. Y el pudor, de repente, quedó a un lado. La pelirroja se giró de repente, sorprendiendo a la morena y dejándola completamente sin palabras. Y antes de que pudiese decir nada, sus labios fueron atacados por los de una Emma desesperada en deslizar su lengua por la suya. Y tampoco le hizo falta mucha insistencia.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá con la otra rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos. Los labios parecían estar luchando fervientemente por apoderarse de los otros y resultar vencedores de esa especie de lucha que se libraba entre las dos. Pero no podían evitar besarse en la boca repetidamente, con el calor abrasándoles el cuerpo y el ardor quemando el corazón, el que hacía que la sangre bombease por sus cuerpos más rápido de lo normal.

Y todo era así. Las manos de Emma se conformaban con acariciar la espalda de la morena en ese preciso instante, pero las de la otra se dedicaban a deslizarse por donde pudiese. Desde la espalda desnuda de la pelirroja hasta la falda de tonalidad negra que ella llevaba. Una falda que tiraba para poder introducir sus manos por dentro, acariciando los muslos cubiertos por la fina tela de las medias. Las mejillas de ambas se encontraban sonrojadas por el encuentro, pero eso no hacía que se detuviesen. Si hacía falta detenerse, lo hacían, pero solamente para respirar. Se miraban, y de nuevo, volvían a besarse apasionadamente.

Emma se encontraba encima de Shelby, profundizando el beso. Pero había algo en lo que Shelby y Rachel se parecían, y era en el hecho de que a ambas les gustaba dominar. La morena se giró, haciendo que ambas cayesen al suelo. No obstante, el dolor no parecía tener mucha importancia. No si la pelirroja tiraba de la camisa de la otra para deshacerse de ella. Necesitaba sentirse en igualdad de condiciones. Shelby sonrió, satisfecha de saber que al menos la otra sentía lo mismo, y permitió que los brazos de la mujer se apoderasen completamente de ella, deslizando sus dedos por su sujetador, pasando a tirar de los tirantes e intentar, por todos los medios, desprenderse de esa prenda tan molesta. Emma se separó un poco del rostro de la morena.

―Feliz navidad, Emma…

―Feliz navidad, Shelby…

Lo que sucedió a continuación es algo que no puede ser leído por menores de dieciocho años, por lo que, como la narradora de esta historia es tan sumamente encantadora, lo dejará para la imaginación de la persona que tenga el valor de leer esta historia.

Se entiende que lo siguiente es de contenido para adultos, por lo que pido que no piensen que después de esto se fueron a cazar mariposas al monte. Lo único a decir, si acaso, es que las dos acabaron si nada encima…Y cuando se dice nada, quiere decir nada. Y esta es la pequeña historia en la que Shelby ayudó a Emma a superar mejor la ruptura con Will… Con una gran ayuda.

**Nota de la autora:** Pues aquí dejo la historia. He estado esperando al final para ver a quien se lo tendría que hacer y, finalmente, pues tenía que hacer lo propuesto por Herm-Gin y como no tengo ni idea de la cuarta temporada, he escrito sobre estas dos. Un beso y gracias por leer.


End file.
